Dajmy sobie szansę
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Oddział najbardziej zaufanych ludzi TARCZY zostaje wysłany na misję, której celem jest odebranie Hydrze adamantium i przerwanie projektu, w którym na bazie mocy mutantów produkowani są niezniszczalni żołnierze. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby tylko dowódca nie odpływał myślami w kierunku najnowszych osiągnięć techniki i ich młodych autorów...
1. Chapter 1

Od razu zaznaczę, że postaci z tego opowiadania są tylko luźno związane z tymi z filmów, komiksów czy kreskówek. Dla uproszczenia przyjmijmy, że jest to po prostu inne uniwersum, chociażby 871.

Opowiadanie to jest prequelem do "Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać", ale w zasadzie kolejność w jakiej będą czytane nie ma większego znaczenia - grunt żeby sprawiało Wam to przyjemność :)

* * *

Agentce Carter jak zwykle udało się dla nich znaleźć na czas bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogli odpocząć. Tym razem był to przydrożny motel prowadzony przez jednego z agentów TARCZY, którego jedynym celem istnienia było zapewnianie tymczasowego schronienia ludziom takim jak oni.

To była cudowna odmiana po kilku tygodniach spędzonych w lesie. Wreszcie mogli się wykąpać, najeść i wyspać. Nie narzekali na to, że nie było ciepłej wody, gulasz był wczorajszy a zamiast zwykłych łóżek czekały na nich wąskie piętrowe prycze. To było i tak znacznie więcej niż oczekiwali.

Steve wyszedł spod prysznica jako ostatni. Chociaż szorstką gąbką wyszorował się od dużego palca u stopy aż po sam czubek głowy nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że wciąż jest brudny. Nawet czyste ubranie nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Wzdychając głęboko wszedł do głównej sali, gdzie reszta jego zespołu zajęła się pochłanianiem i wszystkiego, co tylko nadawało się do zjedzenia i kłóceniem o każdą błahostkę.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu nie nazwałby ich nawet drużyną. Teraz wiedział już, że gdzieś tam głęboko są naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że byli cholernie skuteczni.

Gdy zapoznał się z danymi, jakie TARCZA udostępniła mu na ich temat doszedł do wniosku, że to żart. I miał rację, bo wszystko, co o nich przeczytał było sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

Przede wszystkim James Barnes. Jego kochany stary Bucky. Nawet utrata ręki, którą teraz zastępowała metalowa proteza, półroczna rehabilitacja i pozornie niebezpodstawne oskarżenia o zdradę i działanie na szkodę TARCZY nie przeszkodziły mu w ruszeniu na kolejną misję razem z najlepszym przyjacielem.

Dawało mu to również szansę na udowodnienie, że w żaden sposób nie był związany z Hydrą.

Taki koślawy uśmiech losu nie był skierowany jedynie do Bucky'ego. James Howlett, którego wszyscy nazywali Loganem, był w podobnej sytuacji, z tą różnicą, że przez ciężki uraz głowy stracił pamięć. Nie był przez to nawet w stanie stwierdzić na ile słuszne są stawiane mu oskarżenia. Fakt, że posiadał cudowną zdolność do regeneracji, śmiercionośne szpony pokryte adamantium i podły charakter jakoś niespecjalnie działał na jego korzyść.

Poza tą dwójką towarzyszyli mu jeszcze Sam Wilson i Remy LeBeau.

Sam był młodym żołnierzem, który został zaangażowany w najnowszy projekt Stark Industries – miał przetestować w terenie mechaniczne skrzydła. Steve początkowo nie chciał wierzyć, że metalowe ustrojstwo wielkości złożonego spadochronu może umożliwić komukolwiek wzbicie się w powietrze. A jednak Howardowi Starkowi po raz kolejny udało się udowodnić mu jak bardzo nie docenia jego możliwości.

Remy… on jako jedyny nie miał nic wspólnego z wojskiem i TARCZĄ. Przeciwnie – był złodziejem i oszustem z dość nietypowymi zdolnościami paranormalnymi i irytującym zacięciem hazardowym.

Ich zadanie było teoretycznie bardzo proste: mieli odzyskać adamantium, które wykradła Hydra, nim uda się im wykorzystać ją do produkcji broni a także zatrzymać produkcję modyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy. Wszystko komplikował niestety fakt, że wrogowi porażająco skutecznie udało się wniknąć pomiędzy szeregi agentów TARCZY, praktycznie uniemożliwiając im odkrycie lokalizacji nowej siedziby Hydry.

Wciąż nie mieli pewności, komu można ufać, a komu nie. Dlatego właśnie na tę misję zostali wysłani tylko oni – Fury wolał postawić wszystko na mały elitarny oddział niż na swoich agentów, co dobitnie świadczyło o ciężkiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

\- Co powiecie na partyjkę pokera?

\- O nie, nigdy więcej, nie ma mowy stary.

\- Dajcie spokój… Przecież tylko troszeczkę oszukiwałem!

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, to wypruję ci flaki.

\- Och, mon ami, po co ta agresja?

\- Hej, Steve! – zawołał na jego widok Bucky, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Stary, pospiesz się, ten gulasz młodszy już nie będzie.

\- To on w ogóle był kiedyś młody? – prychnął Sam i przesunął się nieco, aby zrobić Rogersowi miejsce przy stole.

\- Co to za program? – zapytał Steve, siadając przy stole i zabierając się do jedzenia gulaszu (który na szczęście nie był nawet w połowie tak obrzydliwy, jak można to było wywnioskować z komentarzy).

Na ekranie wiszącego w rogu sali telewizora młoda reporterka opowiadała o czymś z wielkim podnieceniem, na przemian zachwycając się jakimś „nieprzeciętnym geniuszem" i „przełomowym wynalazkiem w zakresie energii ekologicznej". Poza nimi w sali nie było nikogo, a po swojej ekipie nie spodziewał się, aby dobrowolnie oglądała program z tak wysokim stężeniem trudnych słów.

\- Zaraz ma się zacząć wywiad z synem Howarda – odparł Bucky, wzruszając ramionami. – Poprosił, żebyśmy to obejrzeli w ramach „odpoczynku". Mamy mu zdać raport.

\- Howard ma syna?

\- I to takiego, o którym wie – zaśmiał się Logan, za co Rogers rozgromił go wzrokiem. Może i Howard Stark nie był wzorem stałości uczuć, ale i tak uważał go za dobrego człowieka i nie mógł pozwolić, aby obrażano go w jego obecności.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że sam był bardzo zaskoczony tą informacją. „Zdać raport"? Czy to oznaczało, że sam nie będzie mógł obejrzeć występu swojego syna? Zważywszy na trudną sytuację TARCZY miał pewnie bardzo dużo pracy, ale chodziło przecież o jego syna! Czy ten chłopiec naprawdę znaczył dla niego tak niewiele?

\- A oto i on! – zawołała z podnieceniem reporterka, na co operator błyskawicznie przełączył obraz z kamery i na ekranie pojawiła się szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz nastolatka, który niezaprzeczalnie był synem Howarda. – Anthony Edward Stark!

\- Hej, Christine, co słychać? – odparł uprzejmie.

\- Och, nie, mój drogi! To ja się tu pytam „co słychać". Chociaż w twoim przypadku, Tony (bo mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda?), ważniejsze jest raczej pytanie: czy masz już kogoś?

Publiczność w studio zareagowała tak entuzjastycznie, jakby od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależały losy pokoju na świecie. W tym momencie dotarło też do Steve'a jak bardzo ten chłopiec różnił się od Howarda. Zamiast odparować reporterce jakimś sprośnym i bezczelnym komentarzem, Tony zarumienił się, zaśmiał niepewnie, po czym odparł:

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie byłem przygotowany na tak osobiste pytania.

\- Daj spokój! Tak przystojny i czarujący młody człowiek nie może przecież żyć w samotności.

\- O to się nie martw, Chris, mam szczęście posiadać dwoje najwspanialszych przyjaciół na świecie, którym nie przeszkadza mój romans z nauką.

\- Czy ty i Pepper Potts…?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – chłopak zaprzeczył tak szybko, że w jego głosie jasno dało się wyczuć irytację. – Pepper jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra, to wszystko.

\- A więc jesteś oficjalnie do wzięcia.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. Raczej czekam na kogoś wyjątkowego.

\- No ładnie – zaśmiał się Bucky, trącając Steve'a łokciem. – Młody jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego staruszka.

\- Nie mów hop – prychnął blondyn. – Nie słyszałeś jeszcze jak mówił o tym swoim „rewolucyjnym wynalazku".

\- Czy możemy już przejść do reaktora łukowego? – zapytał młody Stark, a jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. – Jeśli chcesz możemy wyjść z założenia, że to właśnie z nim mam teraz romans.

\- A jednak. Punkt dla ciebie, Steve. Są identyczni.

\- Niech ci będzie, Tony, ale musisz wiedzieć, że zgadzam się na to bardzo niechętnie. A zatem: co powinniśmy wiedzieć o reaktorze łukowym?

\- Że jest największym wynalazkiem w dziejach elektryczności? Jako źródło niewyczerpalnej, ekologicznej i zupełnie bezpiecznej energii zdecydowanie zasługuje na to miano. Ma potencjał do wyparcia nie tylko elektrowni węglowych ale i nuklearnych. Już niedługo będzie można używać go nawet jako baterii do telefonów czy latarek. Jeszcze nic do tej pory nie dawało takich możliwości.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji tego wynalazku? Tysiące, jeśli nie miliony ludzi straci pracę. Setki elektrowni i firm przestaną mieć rację bytu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że władze wielu państw są przeciwne takiej monopolizacji energii przez Stark Industries.

\- Te obawy nie są dla nas niczym niespodziewanym. Nie wiem, na ile jest to w stanie kogokolwiek pocieszyć, ale minie jeszcze wiele lat zanim reaktory łukowe trafią do powszechnego użytku. Nie zależy nam w końcu na żadnej monopolizacji, a już tym bardziej chcielibyśmy uniknąć przyczyniania się do powiększania bezrobocia.

\- Stark Industries zajmuje się również produkcją broni. Czy możemy się obawiać, że nie tylko nasze telefony komórkowe będą zasilane przez wasze reaktory, ale i broń naszych żołnierzy? Czy bierzecie w ogóle pod uwagę takie rozwiązanie?

\- Niestety tak, ale mamy ku temu swoje powody. Budowanie lepszej przyszłości nie ma żadnego sensu jeśli nie będziemy w stanie jej obronić. Jest to oczywiście opcja, której za wszelką cenę będziemy chcieli uniknąć, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba…

Steve nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się z nim działo. Wiele razy słyszał jak Howard opowiadał o swoich wynalazkach, ale teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Nie chodziło o żaden reaktor łukowy, tylko o Tony'ego; o sposób w jaki mówił, uśmiechał się i rumienił. Jak stawiał czoła trudnym pytaniom zamiast unikać na nie odpowiedzi. Chociaż przez cały czas zdawał się mieć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę, to delikatne drżenie jego kolan czy nerwowe wybijanie palcami rytmu na podłokietniku zdradzały jak bardzo jest przerażony. Z jednej strony zdawał się być zbyt młody, aby zostawić go zupełnie samego na pastwę tej krwiożerczej reporterki, ale z drugiej radził sobie tak dobrze…

\- Jest niesamowity – wymamrotał mimowolnie.

\- Będziesz musiał przekazać to Howardowi.

\- Tak. Na pewno to zrobię.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogers nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego ten wywiad aż tak na niego zadziałał. Albo raczej: doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi, ale akceptacja takiego wyjaśnienia sprawiała mu spore kłopoty. Poza tym, jego akceptacja czy też jej brak i tak nie były w stanie zmienić tego, że od kilku dni jego myśli uparcie krążyły wokół Tony'ego Starka, zupełnie jakby…

Fakt, chłopak był naprawdę inteligentny, błyskotliwy i na swój sposób czarujący. Łączył w sobie wszystkie najlepsze cechy swojego ojca, a jednocześnie zostało w nim jeszcze tyle dziecięcej naiwności, aby uparcie wierzyć, że może w pojedynkę zmienić świat.

A może mógł?

Steve mimowolnie zaczął wychwytywać z telewizji, radia i gazet wszystko, co w jakikolwiek sposób wiązało się z młodym Starkiem. Okazało się, że reaktor nie był jego pierwszym osiągnięciem. Miał już na swoim koncie cuda takie jak sztuczna inteligencja obsadzona w roli autopilota samolotu czy podłączona do układu nerwowego proteza kończyny.

Tak, okazało się, że jedną z takich protez miał Bucky. Do tej pory Steve jakoś niespecjalnie się zastanawiał nad tym stalowym cudem protetyki, ale teraz docierało do niego, że doprawdy był to cud. Co więcej – Tony dokonał go dla kogoś nad kim ciążyły bardzo poważne oskarżenia ze strony TARCZY. Pomagając Bucky'emu nie tylko umożliwił mu próbę oczyszczenia się z zarzutów, ale również przeciwstawił się jednej z najbardziej wpływowych organizacji na świecie.

To wszystko czyniło z Anthony'ego Starka jednego z najbardziej niesamowitych ludzi, o jakich Rogers kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- No, no, no, mon ami! Nie wiedziałem, że to aż tak zaawansowane zauroczenie.

Steve aż podskoczył, słysząc nad swoim uchem głos Remy'ego. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu rysował w swoim dzienniku portret Tony'ego. Bezczelny uśmiech LeBeau i jego niepokojąco pozbawione białek czerwone oczy, bynajmniej nie wpłynęły korzystnie na jego reakcję. Gwałtownie zatrzasnął dziennik i zerwał się na nogi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uciec i uniknąć rozmowy na ten krępujący temat.

Ale kim byłby słynny Gambit gdyby tak po prostu pozwolił mu uciec?

Wystarczyło, że musnął palcem jego dziennik, a rozjarzył się on różowym blaskiem i ze świstem trzepoczących stronnic wzbił się w powietrze tylko po to, aby po chwili wylądować prosto na jego otwartej dłoni.

\- Słuchaj, Remy – zaczął niepewnie Steve. – To nie do końca tak, jak ci się wydaje…

\- Ależ skąd, mon ami! Wszystko doskonale rozumiem – roześmiał się mutant, wertując kolejne strony dziennika w poszukiwaniu innych „dowodów zbrodni". – Nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak na każdej stacji benzynowej szukałeś gazet z artykułami o synu Howarda.

\- Po prostu uważam, że jest niesamowity. Czy coś w tym złego?

\- A czy ja cię krytykuję, mon ami? – zapytał Remy z zaskakująco poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chciał mu się z czegoś zwierzyć, ale nie bardzo wiedział od czego powinien zacząć. Po chwili namysłu oddał Rogersowi dziennik i spytał niepewnie: - Myślisz, że byłbym dobrym nauczycielem?

Steve najpierw chciał się roześmiać, ale na szczęście szybko dotarło do niego, że to nie był żart. LeBeau był zupełnie poważny.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Brutalnie szczera cisza zalegała między nimi, nawet szum liści otaczających ich drzew i głośne pokrzykiwania leśnych ptaków, zdawały się do nich nie docierać.

Gambit wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na ziemi, dając jednocześnie znać Rogersowi, aby zrobił to samo. No cóż, czekała ich chyba dłuższa rozmowa.

\- Jakiś czas temu dostałem propozycję – zaczął powoli Remy. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął talię kart i zaczął ją tasować. Gra w karty bardzo go odprężała, dlatego Steve postanowił, że nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi. – Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale złożył mi ją głos w mojej głowie. Przedstawił się jako Charles Xavier i zaproponował żebym został jednym z nauczycieli w jego szkole dla… takich jak ja. Dla mutantów.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje taka szkoła.

\- Ja też nie – Gambit zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Musiała powstać całkiem niedawno. Ten cały Xavier twierdził, że to ma dać szansę młodym mutantom nauczyć się panować nad swoimi mocami i pozwolić im w przyszłości normalnie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Wiesz, żeby nie musieli wychowywać się na ulicy albo w jakichś innych, równie patologicznych, warunkach.

\- Dlaczego się wtedy nie zgodziłeś?

Gambit uśmiechnął się krzywo. Karty, spowite różową aurą jego mocy, wirowały wokół jego głowy.

\- Wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe. Że ludzie zawsze będą się obawiać tego co inne i obce, bez względu na to, jak będziemy się starać aby to zmienić. A potem poznałem ciebie.

\- Mnie? – Steve aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia. – A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Po prostu jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, mon ami – roześmiał się Remy. – Dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę nie jest ważne, czy świat zaakceptuje te dzieciaki czy nie. Chodzi o to, żeby dać im szansę na poznanie ludzi takich jak ty. Ludzi, którzy będą je oceniać tylko za to, co robią, a nie za to, kim są.

\- Ty też jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – odparł Rogers, mimowolnie uśmiechając się do niego. – Ale nauczycielem byłbyś beznadziejnym.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem – przyznał Gambit. – Ale chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebym chociaż spróbował. Tak samo jak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebyś chociaż spróbował się spotkać z Tonym Starkiem, prawda, mon ami?

\- Czy ta rozmowa miała na celu jedynie…

\- … wymuszenie na tobie tej obietnicy? – Remy dokończył za niego, a na jego twarz powrócił bezczelny uśmiech dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wszystkie karty powróciły do jego dłoni. – Poniekąd.

Jego pełna samozadowolenia mina nie pozwoliła Steve'owi się na niego długo gniewać. Tym bardziej, że LeBeau miał rację. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie aby przynajmniej spróbował się z nim spotkać. Był w końcu przyjacielem Howarda, dzięki czemu Tony przestawał być tak bardzo poza jego zasięgiem. Tak, zdecydowanie musiał spróbować.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się, wyciągając do niego rękę, aby przypieczętować tę obietnicę uściśnięciem dłoni. – Jak tylko skończymy tą misję spróbuję się z nim spotkać.

\- A ja spróbuję swoich sił jako nauczyciel – odparł Remy, również podając mu dłoń.

Dopiero później do Rogersa dotarło, że ta rozmowa miała jeszcze jeden cel. To co najważniejsze zostało ukryte między wierszami – miał mu obiecać, że skończą tą misję żywi.

Czego tak bardzo się bał? W końcu to właśnie on pomógł uciec Buckowi i Loganowi z siedziby Hydry. Co takiego zobaczył, że wzbudzało to w nim takie przerażenie? W swoich zeznaniach wspominał o eksperymentach genetycznych i żołnierzach obdarzonych mocami mutantów. Prawdopodobnie teraz posiadali też moce Logana. No cóż, to rzeczywiście czyniło ich sytuację mało ciekawą, ale Steve nie zgodziłby się na realizację tego planu, gdyby nie widział realnych szans na jego powodzenie. Musiało być zatem coś jeszcze, o czym LeBeau im nie powiedział.

Właśnie ten fakt sprawił, że Rogers zaczął wątpić w słuszność wszystkich decyzji, które do tej pory podjął. Czyżby w rzeczywistości prowadził ich na pewną śmierć?


End file.
